1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to nanowires, and more particularly to nanowires having improved overlap capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nanowire is a structure having a diameter in the order of a nanometer. Nanowires promise to be the next device structure to allow device scaling. However, nanowires are very difficult to manufacture due to their three-dimensional nature. While several solutions have been proposed, these solutions may include a number of drawbacks. For example, the proposed solutions may include a non-manufacturable process or the fabricated nanowire may have a high parasitic capacitance.